marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Volstagg (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Hildegund (wife), Alaric, Rolfe (sons), Gunnhild, Gudrun, Flosi, Jargsa (daughters), Kevin, Mick (adopted sons), Meft (Son-in-Law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 1425 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Warrior, Adventurer, former bodyguard, chef | Education = Trained Asgardian Warrior | Origin = Volstagg is a citizen of Asgard. | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #119 | HistoryText = Volstagg's origin beyond being a member of the Asgardian race and a friend of Thor has not been revealed. Volstagg is fairly advanced in age for an Asgardian, and it has been alluded to that he was a highly respected and feared warrior in his prime. In a sense, Volstagg's entire career has been one long origin story. Volstagg is a huge, bumbling oaf much given to boasting and bragging, the last into battle and the first to claim victory (usually undeserved). Referring to himself as "The Lion of Asgard," he usually caused more problems than he solved and seemed totally unaware of the chaos that almost always followed in his wake. A flashback told of how a drunken Volstagg incurred the wrath of Odin by spilling the secrets of the first Frost Giants to a younger Thor. Even so, he was considered a trusted and worthy comrade by his closest friends and allies, Fandral the Dashing, Hogun the Grim, and Thor. Despite usually being cowardly, Volstagg has performed various acts of heroism. Volstagg once squared-off with the Hulk (before being dumped contemptuously in a roadside ditch by the green-skinned behemoth). The "Lion of Asgard" also once rushed through a tunnel to battle the demonic Mangog (a creature possessed of the power of a billion' 'billion' beings) but was prevented when the passage proved too narrow to accommodate his considerable girth. Even more spectacular examples of his peerless bravery ensued: during a trip to Hades to rescue his comrade-in-arms Thor, Volstagg offered to battle the Arch-Fiend Mephisto in return for his friend's noble soul (despite being aware that the God of Thunder had already bested the Lord of Hell in fair combat some time previously). Another example of Volstagg's bravery and heroism was when Thor and the Warriors Three were battling the interstellar parasite Ego-Prime in the streets of New York City: hiding behind a festering heap of garbage, Volstagg saw a group of extraterrestrial monstrosities preparing to devour a little girl, a sight which drove him to a remarkable display of courage and resolution. Despite his obvious terror, the Voluminous One struck the creatures down with his bare hands and carried the child to safety (it would be revealed much later that Volstagg was himself a family man and would never stand to see an innocent child harmed in any way). When Balder the Brave returned broken and hopeless from the land of the dead, it was the kind-hearted Volstagg who took the fallen warrior under his wing (introducing him to the twin joys of gluttony and drunkenness). When Thor's actions indirectly deprived two mortal lads (Kevin and Mick) of their parents, he takes them to Asgard, and to the Hall of Volstagg, where he knows they will be loved and protected by the largest and kindest of all Odin's warriors. When the boys first mistake Volstagg for Santa Claus, he assures them that while he was not that particular time-honored saint, he is "yet a friend to children everywhere", as indeed he turned out to be. When the Frost Giants descended upon a plague-ridden Asgard, Volstagg was the only warrior left to defend the ramparts, a role he fulfilled admirably, once he realised he had discovered an enemy even more stupid and cowardly than himself. Saving the day by default as always, the Lion of Asgard accepted the praise and gratitude of his companions with his usual humility, musing on how the poets of later ages will depict his glorious exploits for all time. New Mutants Volstagg and his family have also encountered the New Mutants. During the group's first trip to Asgard, Volstagg makes friends with Roberto DaCosta, aka Sunspot, challenging him to feats of strength, including arm-wrestling and the lifting of Volstagg himself. In the group's second visit, Volstagg's children encountered Boom Boom, Hrimhari and Warlock, who were on the run from Hela's forces, who were following through with a plan to kill Odin and conquer Asgard. The children switched places with the group so as to impress their elders with the seriousness of the situation. They told the heroes of Tiwaz, a powerful sorcerer who might help them in the fight. Hrimhari, wolf-prince of a far-away tribe of wolf-people, told the children that tales of Volstagg's children were told to his people and it was an honor to be in their debt. Volstagg would later personally participate in the battle against Hela's forces, working with his Warrior's Three comrades and other Asgardian forces; in the end Odin was saved. Soon after this point, when Odin was awake and aware, his mind became overtaken by the influence of Loki. Persecuted, the Warriors Three were forced to go on the run, gaining a new ally in the form of a heroic, young palace guardsman. Volstagg seemed to know more about the raising of the mug (his favorite weapon, evidently) than the raising of the sword (of which he actually knew very little). Ironically, whenever his courage failed (at the slightest sign of danger), Volstagg's innate clumsiness would somehow seize victory from the jaws of defeat. In a typically Kirbyesque touch, Volstagg inadverantly saved his companions' lives on at least two occasions by stumbling onto the one weapon capable of saving the day (and later claiming that his initial cowardly retreat was all part of a vast master plan). It has also been hinted at on numerous occasions that he ceased his full time warrior's life to be a husband and father. Ragnarok Eventually, Loki brought about Ragnarok. Volstagg, alone of the Warriors Three, survived the initial attacks. He was later discovered by Thor taking refuge in a statue of Frigga and having lost considerable weight. He united with Thor and eventually fought in the final battle of Ragnarok. There, along with the rest of Asgard, he died. As the other Asgardians, he returned, this time to Midgard, where a new version of Asgard had arisen in the Midwest of the United States. Soldier Field and the Siege of Asgard Volstagg, set up by Norman Osborne and Loki, inadvertently caused the deaths of thousands of American citizens when he accidentally destroyed the packed stadium of Soldier Field while fighting the U-Men. This tragedy was used by Osborne to justify the fateful siege of Asgard which would culminate in it's eventual destruction. | Powers = Volstagg possesses various superhuman attributes common amongs the Gods of Asgard. Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians, Volstagg is superhumanly strong. At one time, Volstagg was capable of lifting about 50 tons. However, his physical strength has decreased substantially due to his advanced age and he can now lift about 35 tons which is still more than most asgardians. Superhuman Stamina: Despite the fact that he is no longer in his physical prime, Volstagg's stamina remains undiminished. His musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He can physically exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Like all Asgardians, Volstagg's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density of the bodily tissues of a human. This contributes, somewhat, to Volstagg's superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Volstagg's body is much harder and more resistant to damage than the body of a human being. Volstagg can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures without sustaining injury. Extended Longevity: Volstagg, like all Asgardians, isn't immortal in the same sense as members of other god pantheons but he does age much slower than a human. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Regenerative Healing Factor: If Volstagg is injured, his Asgardian metabolism enables him to repair damages tissue much faster and much more extensively than a human being. However, he can't regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, at least not without the aid of powerful magical assistance. | Abilities = Volstagg is a good hand to hand combatant and horseman, though his battle prowess has dwindled considerably over time, not that he will allow anyone to even hint of such an insult. He remains proficient in using a sword or quarterstaff in battle. Additionally, he has mastered the art of using his great size to best advantage on the field of battle and at the dinner table. | Strength = Class 50; Volstagg can press lift 35 tons ,OHOTMU: Master edition#22 | Weaknesses = Due, somewhat, to his age though mostly to do with his girth, Volstagg's speed, agility, and reflexes are substantially inferior to those of most other Asgardians. | Equipment = | Transportation = Horse | Weapons = Sword | Notes = * Volstagg is not a genuine character from Scandinavian Myth. * His Daughter Jargsa was married to Meft in Thor #42 | Trivia = * Volstagg is a fantastic cook. Or at least so he boasts. It is likely that his wife Gunnhilde does much of the cooking, but for a time he hosted a television show about cooking. * Volstagg also has a pet dragon, as shown in Iron Man / Thor Vol 2 1. | Links = }} Category:Priority Copy Edit Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Sega - Thor Category:Fear Itself